


Hidden Depths

by komodokasm



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Sephiroth, Degradation, Dubious Consent, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies and Lovers, FaceFucking, Hair Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Squirting, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Top Cloud, but like not in the Crisis Core way, idk if that's a thing but I have it, not really but kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komodokasm/pseuds/komodokasm
Summary: Sephiroth gets hard during a battle, and Cloud decides to torture him for it.orMy one-shot smutfic turned into slightly angsty pining.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Hidden Depths

Sephiroth flies back, the younger swordsman relentlessly chasing after him, unwilling to let up in his assault. They had been fighting for some time, neither one gaining or losing ground until Cloud had suddenly surged forward with a burst of energy. Too enthralled with the graceful and practiced dance Cloud was showing off, Sephiroth didn’t think to counterattack in time—if anything, he had purposely let his guard down if only to watch that body—those fully mako-green eyes—respond to the opening. And respond it did.

Sephiroth’s heart pounds against his chest in excitement. Come, Cloud. Show me your power, he thinks as his eyes gleam dangerously, a sneer pulling at his lips as he soaks in the image of Cloud Strife in all his furious glory—all of it aimed at him. He readies a block a bit too late, enjoying the view of a strong leg lifting only for it to exhibit its strength against him in a kick to the hand holding his sword. Masamune is flung from his grip, his surprised gaze following it. He hears a huff of air.

“You’re sloppy today.” Sephiroth’s gaze turns back to Cloud as he sends another kick to the taller man’s chest, knocking the breath from his lungs and launching his body toward the ground at breakneck speed.

Dazed, Sephiroth doesn’t react in time to Cloud tossing his own sword aside and flinging his legs over his own, left knee trapping his hand to the ground and Cloud’s right hand coming up to pin his other arm above his head. The hand under a knee twinges in pain. They’re both breathing hard; although, Cloud is looking worse for wear, sweat-slicked bangs clinging to his forehead, dirt spread across cheeks tinged pink with exertion. He feels his dick twitch at the image of this powerful warrior being brought to such exhaustion because of him.

A thought crosses his mind—a foolish, nonsensical thought, but he’s apparently full of those today.

He lifts his hips, unmistakably brushing them against Cloud where he’s perched. Cloud stills, not moving his eyes from Sephiroth’s, but his expression immediately shifts to confusion and shock. Sephiroth is watching him, too. His eyes gleam wickedly and his lips pull into a sharp grin. To his dismay, Cloud’s features smooth over into indifference, and he thinks he won’t get a fun reaction out of him. But—

Cloud reaches behind him with his left hand and squeezes the hard length concealed beneath leather. Sephiroth sucks in a breath as his hips buck upward in surprise. Oh. Well, this is something. Cloud kneads his acquisition, as if confirming what it is. Gone is Sephiroth’s grin, but only because he hadn’t expected Cloud to respond like this.

“You get hard like this for everyone you fight?” Cloud sneers. Sephiroth’s eyes snap upward, locking onto Cloud’s. The mako-green of his eyes is just an outline to his noticeably expanding pupils.

“...I only fight you.”

Cloud snorts. “Yeah, that’s a bunch of bullshit,” he ends by plopping down into Sephiroth’s lap, causing the pinned man to grunt as his body jerks slightly at the weight. Cloud releases his arm to rest his own hand on Sephiroth’s chest.

“What makes you think that?” He asks, to his mortification, breathlessly, his eyes trailing back to where his and Cloud’s bodies press together.

Cloud lifts an eyebrow, watching Sephiroth’s eyes narrow as he rolls his hips back, just enough to tease but nowhere near enough to grant any real pressure. “I’ve _seen_ you stab President Shinra—and _Barret_.”

“Those hardly count as a fight, now do they?”

Not even wasting a second, “Then how about when Tifa smacked you around?” He grins. Sephiroth’s gaze lingers on those upturned lips, his eye twitching.

“Again, hardly a fight.”

Cloud hums. “So,” he enunciates with a harder roll of his hips, and Sephiroth’s vision turns black. “You just get hard for me?” He gets no response, but Sephiroth doesn’t turn his gaze from his. “...This happen every time?” He leans forward, planting his left hand next to Sephiroth’s head. He watches lips slowly turn upward into a smirk before locking his eyes onto Sephiroth’s once more.

“And if it does?” The words are spoken softly, lilted with something like an invitation. Cloud snorts again, pushing himself back up to grind heartily into Sephiroth.

“Then we could’ve been doing something a whole lot more interesting.”

Sephiroth gently plants his hand on Cloud’s hip. “Fighting you is plenty interesting.” His wrist is encircled by leather-and-metal-bound fingers, the grip near painful as his hand is wrenched from where it had sat.

“Will you behave?” He’s still grinding down onto Sephiroth, those hips swaying sinfully and making Sephiroth ache harder with every hint of pressure. The question is laced with a threat. If he doesn’t, that will be the end to this little intermission.

Sephiroth looks at Cloud through his lashes, “I have no reason not to.” Cloud ceases any movement and lifts an eyebrow at Sephiroth expectantly. So that’s how it’s going to be. Sephiroth sighs softly. “I’ll behave.” The movement against him returns, and Sephiroth releases another sigh, relaxing his head against the ground and closing his eyes.

A moment passes before Cloud leans down again, brushing his lips against Sephiroth’s ear.

“ _Good boy_.”

He can hear the amusement in the man’s whispered words, and his eyes snap open a moment before Cloud grips his hair at the nape in his right hand as his left slithers down to where he had been perched. He now lays beside Sephiroth, one leg thrown over Sephiroth’s and his hand working under his pants.

Sephiroth winces, the touch of cold metal grazing along his length. He leans into the hand gripping his hair, “Am I rubbing off on you?” Cloud’s hand encircles him and squeezes, metal pressing into his skin. Sephiroth grimaces.

“Something like that…” Cloud says as he jerks his hand downward. Sephiroth sucks in a breath, his hand flashing down and gripping the wrist between his legs. Cloud yanks his hair and grips harder in retaliation, glaring at Sephiroth.

“I thought you were going to behave.”

“I never said I’d let you do what you want,” Sephiroth glares back. The two men silently fight with their eyes until Cloud finally leans further into Sephiroth’s space.

“I’m going to do whatever the hell I want, Sephiroth.” He pulls his hand back up slowly despite the hand still gripping his wrist. He looks down to where his hand is moving beneath the hem of Sephiroth’s pants. “And you’re going to let me because it’s also what _you_ want.”

Sephiroth’s eyes narrow. “As much as I appreciate your attentions, I don’t much like my dick feeling like it’s getting torn to shreds,” he shifts his hips as if to get away from the unyielding grip. He feels Cloud shiver where he’s pressed along Sephiroth’s own body. The younger man was silent for a moment, still shifting his hand beneath leather. Eventually, he presses his thumb into Sephiroth’s slit, and the man beneath him grunts in pain, eyes closing briefly.

“Why don’t you beg for it?” Cloud says softly, and Sephiroth huffs a laugh.

“Is this how you bed others? You impersonate me?” In a flash, the hands in his hair and in his pants are gone, and so is the body that was pressed along his side. For a second, Sephiroth thinks Cloud had lost his patience and was going to end it. He is so very prone to rash action when it comes to him.

But instead of a sword through his gullet, he feels a weight once again press between his legs, this time outside his pants. He sits up, bracing his weight on his forearms to see Cloud has placed his foot where his hand had been just moments ago. Interesting. Sephiroth stares at the boot before lifting his gaze to Cloud, who is standing with a blank expression and crossed arms.

Cloud grins, eyes full of humor, “ _Writhe for me_ ,” he mocks. Sephiroth just stares blankly, unimpressed.

“I’m not nearly worked up enough to do that.” Cloud clicks his tongue, removing his foot and falling down to straddle Sephiroth again, hands coming up to grip his collar.

“And what _will_ get you to that point, huh?” He grinds against the other man, eliciting a contented sigh from Sephiroth. “Should I get to my knees for you?” He draws in close to whisper lasciviously, “Suck your cock ‘til you’re cumming down my throat?” Sephiroth groans breathily, once again gripping Cloud’s hip, pushing him down to get the pressure right how he wanted it. The man above him voices his own sound of pleasure, and heat pools low in Sephiroth’s belly at the realization that Cloud was getting off to this, too.

“I wonder who would enjoy it more,” Sephiroth smirks. He hears Cloud try to bite back a moan, but the fool had tucked his face into the crook of Sephiroth’s neck where he can feel the vibrations. Equally a fool, Sephiroth takes Cloud’s vocalization of his pleasure as permission to take a more active role. As soon as he draws up his legs to grind more thoroughly against Cloud, however, the slighter man has his arms pinned, metal fingers cradling the back of his head to soften his fall.

Sephiroth groans with displeasure. “Really, Cloud? Are you so bent on being in control that you would deprive us _both_ of pleasure?”

“Who said this is depriving anyone?” Me. It’s depriving me, Sephiroth thinks, but he just answers with a thrust of his own hips, being rewarded with Cloud burrowing his face back into Sephiroth’s neck and choking on a moan.

Sephiroth’s eyes burn with desire. He aches to tear their clothes from their bodies and press into the tight heat of the man above him. “ _Cloud_ ,” his voice is gravelly with lust. The man atop him shivers bodily but gives no other response. Sephiroth clenches his fists in irritation.

“Do as you’re told, Sephiroth,” Cloud lifts up to look into his eyes, waiting for a response. Upon receiving none except a heat-filled glower, he says, “I’ll give you what you want, just… just let me do this.” Sephiroth continues to glare.

“What I want…” his eyes flit over Cloud’s face. “Do you even know _what_ I want?” Cloud’s expression turns questioning, implying that he does not, in fact, have any idea. Sephiroth’s eyes gleam, his pupils blown wide in a way Cloud has never seen during all the times they’ve fought. “What I _want_ , _Cloud_ ,” the man beneath him trails his eyes lecherously over Cloud’s body, “is to fuck you into the ground until the feel of my hands on your thighs is seared into your memory—until you’ve cum so many times, you don’t know whether to _beg for more_ or beg for mercy.” He jerks his hips upward, for relief more than anything, but both men groan at the contact. “ _Cloud_ ,” he almost sounds like he’s pleading. “I want your mind to be filled with nothing but _me_ —to have your body _desperate for mine_ even in the presence of others,” he ends breathlessly, his words a primal growl in contrast to Cloud’s shuddering whimpers.

Cloud had gone still against him, the grip on his wrists painful. His eyes are hooded, and he seems to be unaware of the way his thighs try to clench together against Sephiroth’s. “Right… yeah… maybe…” he inhales, shaking his head. “Maybe some other time.” Sephiroth looks at him in astonished bewilderment. Some other time? He has half a mind to flip him over then and there and show him just what he is denying himself.

He clambers off Sephiroth, coming to a stop beside him. “Okay… Get up.” Sephiroth just blinks, making no move. Cloud furrows his brows, “No… wait—yes. Get the _fuck up_ , _Sephiroth_ ,” he puts his hands on his hips and watches the other man expectantly. Sephiroth eventually does as told and leers at Cloud, waiting for his direction. He wonders if he would be so compliant if he didn’t currently want those blue-green eyes to be pleased when they look at him.

Cloud makes a pained expression. His right hand reaches up and hovers uncertainly near Sephiroth’s face, eventually deciding to lower it onto his shoulder. Sephiroth tilts his head and mocks, “Shall I take the lead, Cloud? Am I to assume you’ve never done this before?” The younger man’s face flushes red, partly due to anger and partly due to embarrassment.

“Shut up! It isn’t that…” his brows furrow again. “It’s just… you’re so…” his eyes glance down to Sephiroth’s feet and back up. Sephiroth lifts an eyebrow, and Cloud’s face turns darker. “Nevermind!” He clenches his eyes closed, taking a few breaths—to steady himself, no doubt.

As endearing as this is, Sephiroth has something else he’d like to focus on. He leans in, brushing his hands against Cloud’s waist, “Let me give you pleasure, Cloud…” he trails his lips down the length of Cloud’s neck, triumphing at the feel of him trembling and the sound of a shaky breath escaping his lips. He presses their hips flush together, but Cloud places his hands on Sephiroth’s chest and pushes. Thinking he was just being coy, Sephiroth maintains his grip, except—

“Get on your knees, Sephiroth.” He stills, looking to Cloud’s eyes, but the other man’s head is turned down and to the side. After a moment in which Sephiroth does not get to his knees, Cloud whips his head around and glares into green eyes. “ _Kneel_ ,” his right hand comes up to grip into Sephiroth’s hair, and the taller man grunts. Sephiroth locks eyes with him, and Cloud yanks on his hair expectantly. Finally, Sephiroth slowly sinks to his knees, eyes never once leaving Cloud’s. A breath shudders out of him when Sephiroth’s knees hit the ground.

“Good…” he mutters before licking his lips, whether in anticipation or because his mouth had suddenly gone dry. “You said you wanted to give me pleasure?” His eyes are unfocused on Sephiroth’s mouth. He nods once to himself. “This is how you’ll do it.”

Rage builds up inside Sephiroth, eyes gleaming with it, but he keeps his face placid except for a small upturn of his lips. His eyes trail indulgently down Cloud’s body to land at the top of his SOLDIER fatigues. “...Have you dreamed of this?” He lifts a hand to smooth over Cloud’s hip. “Of thrusting into the mouth that has caused you nothing but confusion?” He huffs a laugh directly onto the outline of the bulge before him, lightly mouthing along its edge. He could play along. Let Cloud think he’s the one with all the control.

“Fuck, if I haven’t dreamed of everything that would shut your mouth.”

“So you have…” Sephiroth presses his nose into Cloud’s crotch, inhaling deeply and letting his eyes flutter closed, kneading his hands into Cloud’s thighs.

Cloud grips Sephiroth’s hair tighter, “Yeah, yeah, we’ve already established that we wanna fuck each other… Can we get to that part now?”

“Your lovers must adore you,” Sephiroth responds snarkily, lingering for a moment longer.

Giving him a pointed look while pushing his hips forward, Cloud replies, “Yeah, I’d say they do.” Wanting to delay no further, Sephiroth hastily sets to work on freeing Cloud’s erection. If he notices the rather clumsy fingerwork, he doesn’t say anything, likewise just as eager to get things going.

Sephiroth tugs his pants down, the modest length springing free, tip already leaking with an absurd amount of precum. His breath catches, and his eyes gleam. He just stares for a moment, savoring the beautiful picture of pearlescent droplets pooling out of the glistening slit, the throbbing vein running along the underside, the perfect and unblemished skin. Cloud makes a noise that sounds like a whine, and Sephiroth looks up, eyes unfocused. He’s looking down at him with a deep blush, eyes glistening with some unnamed emotion. He’s speaking, just whispering, without realizing, “Such a pretty little cock…”

The younger man looks affronted, but he can’t reply before Sephiroth is leaning in and licking a long, wet stripe along that mouth-watering vein, eyes locked onto Cloud’s. He lets out another whine, this one strangled, and Sephiroth answers with a sigh of his own, letting his eyelids drift closed as he sinks his mouth onto that weeping cock, nearly taking all of it in one go. That rewards him with a startled shout from Cloud.

“You…! What…” His hips jerk slightly, unable to maintain control in his surprise. He hisses, “ _What the fuck_ …?” Sephiroth pops off his cock with an obscene smack, and watches Cloud through his lashes, a small, lazy smirk playing at his lips.

“It isn’t that big, Cloud. Were you hoping I’d choke on it?” His own erection twitches at the thought, and he wonders if he could play that out. Cloud’s lust-filled expression is quickly replaced by calculating anger just before yanking Sephiroth’s head to line up his mouth with his cock once again. Sepiroth hisses in slight pain, and Cloud thrusts his hips forward, the head of his cock nudging against his throat. His eyes flare open, hands pushing against powerful thighs but not adding any real resistance. Brutishly, he immediately sets a merciless pace against his mouth.

Cloud’s breaths are ragged, hips continuing their assault against his face, “If you can take it, then let’s see it, huh?” Both of his hands press behind Sephiroth’s head, holding him in place. “Can’t believe you were such a slut,” he taunts, eyes narrowing in a challenge. Having recovered from his initial surprise, Sephiroth answers him with a glare—pout, really, from that angle. Cloud grips his chin, dripping with saliva now, and he pushes up as his other hand tilts his head into position with a grip in his hair. He shakes his head in wonderment, “Look at you… somehow you’re even more beautiful with a cock in your mouth.”

And _that_. That rips a whine from Sephiroth’s throat, hands clenching on top of thighs and brows pinching together. It’s too much. He pushes away from Cloud, turning his head to the side to release the cock abusing his throat. He gets one small intake of much-needed air before Cloud is tossing him to the ground, shoving his head down and throwing his leg over Sephiroth’s shoulder before plunging his dick back into his mouth.

Sephiroth _finally_ chokes, and Cloud moans in triumph but refuses to slow down. His hips stutter, and he releases a groan when the throat encircling his cock constricts around him. Leaning back to look at Sephiroth, he’s shocked to see tear streaks, no doubt from when he choked, but… “Shit… you’re really into this, aren’t you?” His thrusts slow down for a response, but he doesn’t get one. He mentally shrugs and picks up the pace, feeling a moan vibrate along his length when he does. Cloud huffs a laugh.

Sephiroth’s hair is fanned out around him, like a moon-lit halo, painting a stark contrast to the scene of debauchery it surrounds. Cloud’s dick pulses at the thought and he forces himself to slow down. As much as he likes the idea of Sephiroth having no choice but to swallow his release, he wants something… more visible. An image to remember, his brain (traitorously) supplies, but he tosses that thought away before it solidifies.

He resumes the brutal onslaught, breaking it up every now and then to hold his cock deep in Sephiroth’s throat until it convulses around him from lack of air. Eventually, Cloud decides to reward him for being able to withstand his relentless attack and extends a leg back to press into Sephiroth’s neglected bulge. His eyes snap open and his hips jerk upward at the contact, a moan stuttering in his throat. Cloud watches his dick slide out of that sinful mouth before flicking his gaze to Sephiroth’s eyes. “Should I keep going or do you…” his eyes glance at those lustrous silver locks. “Fuck… would you be pissed if I came in your hair?”

Sephiroth had been laying still except for the heavy breaths he greedily sucked in after so long being deprived, but his brows pinch together and his eyes glare under barely lifted lids at his suggestion. “Don’t you dare.” They both shudder at the sound of his absolutely _wrecked_ voice, and Cloud has to grip the base of his cock to stop doing what Sephiroth just forbade him from doing.

He thinks for a moment before he’s taking off his gloves and scooting back to straddle Sephiroth’s thighs. He’s strangely overcome by a bout of timidity, but he shoves that away. “Hey… sit up,” he says to Sephiroth. He sends him a questioning glance but does as told. That intense gaze is up close and focused on his face, and Cloud’s heart thrums in his chest nervously. Why all of a sudden? He had just facefucked this guy and now he was getting self-conscious? Shaking his head to dispel his thoughts, he turns his own gaze downward, his hands coming up to unbuckle (a ridiculous number of) belts and draw out the straining member.

He can feel those eyes watching his every move, the weight of that gaze sinking into his skin and burning him from the inside out. Sephiroth’s breaths have evened out from their earlier activity and are now calm and steady, his chest slowly rising and falling and his warm breaths brushing against Cloud’s bangs. He doesn’t dare look up. His hands nearly falter, but he forces himself to take a steadying breath before continuing.

Sephiroth might think he’s being tortuously, teasingly slow, but he is physically incapable of going any faster, as frustrating and confusing and _nope_ , _not thinking about it too hard_ it is. His hand slides down the firm length, and without realizing he was tipping forward, his head thumps against Sephiroth’s chest, gaze still turned toward the man’s lap. He feels Sephiroth turn his head slightly at the weight, but he doesn’t say anything.

Cloud thinks he should say something— _anything_ —it’s too quiet. But it’s like his voice is trapped in his throat. What is happening? He takes another steadying breath (it doesn’t help) and adjusts his position, lining up their lengths and wrapping a hand around them. Releasing a sigh, Sephiroth nudges his nose against the side of his head, and he clenches his hand tighter in something akin to fear. His heart is pounding against his chest. Is it a panic attack? No… He shifts his hips up, pulling his hand down in contrary motion, and he feels whatever anxious feeling that’s been building up quickly dissipate.

His hand comes up between them and grips that leather harness sitting on Sephiroth’s chest, using it as leverage to get more power behind his thrusts. He’s already so close—he won’t last much longer. His palm brushes against his tip on every downward stroke because of the difference in their sizes (shut up, it’s proportional), and he doesn’t bother to contain the sounds of pleasure slipping past his lips.

He feels those eyes on him again. He still won’t look up— _can’t_ look up. He doesn’t know where this _shame_ , he mentally scoffs, is coming from, but he isn’t about to make it worse.

Soon, he can feel his oncoming orgasm, and his hips stutter as he chases his climax. He’s so focused, that he’s startled when a gloved hand comes up to gently brush against his cheek and through his hair. His head snaps up to look at Sephiroth, completely forgetting about why he didn’t want to look into those sharp, green eyes. What he sees in the depths of that gaze makes him freeze, mouth embarrassingly agape and panting like a beast in heat. He doesn’t even know what he’s seeing, but it’s too intense, and his heart is pounding, and _wait_ , _why is he_ —

Cloud sucks in a breath and he cums around his hand, brows drawing together and eyes rolling back when Sephiroth’s lips press against his, gentle but full of _so much raw emotion_. His mouth is slack against the other’s, too lost in his blinding pleasure to form any coherent thought. A mortifyingly high-pitched whine is vibrating in his throat.

When his consciousness returns, he finds that the hand that had been tugging at Sephiroth’s harness had migrated to the back of his neck, and somewhere in that time frame, Sephiroth had plunged his tongue into his mouth and was thrusting into the hand that was still encircled around both their lengths. His dick twitches painfully at the rough overstimulation, and he moves to let go, but Sephiroth’s hand darts up and wraps around his, adding his own pressure to the mix.

Sephiroth is leaning into him now, tilting his head back to gain more access to his mouth, his hand pumping them mercilessly, and Cloud can’t withhold the loud sounds, barely muffled by that persistent press of lips, resonating from within him. The stimulation is too much, his body shuddering violently, hips jerking every which way in an attempt to escape. He doesn’t know if the hand clinging to Sephiroth’s neck is an anchor or a desperate plea for more. Sephiroth’s assault on his mouth is likewise turning painful, tongue withdrawn to instead nip at his kiss-swollen lips. Cloud cries out when Sephiroth _bites_ into his bottom lip, and liquid fire scorches his skin as he feels Sephiroth reach his own end, the man groaning into his mouth.

They sit there, panting against one another, drawing in each other’s breaths as they come down from their highs. Sephiroth wipes away the tears Cloud hadn't known were there, and he tilts his head away at the strange and unfamiliar intimacy. He looks down at his abused dick and notes the angry red pigmentation. “You bastard…” he says between heavy breaths. He looks at Sephiroth, scrutinizing the blissed-out expression. “You’ll pay for that…” He knows it sounds stupid and childish, but he can’t think of any more eloquent words after his brain just went through multiple shortcircuits.

Sephiroth just gets this annoyingly soft look on his face, complete with a little smile, like he thinks Cloud is being _endearing_. Cloud glares at him, reaching down to tug at Sephiroth’s still mostly hard but softening cock. He grunts and grabs Cloud’s wrist to pull him away, but Cloud just slaps him away. “Nuh uh. We’re gonna get even.” He turns his gaze downward to focus on his objective and grips just under the head with one hand and swipes his thumb over the slit.

“ _Cloud_ ,” Sephiroth warns, but Cloud doesn’t understand why. Does he really think he’ll just let him get away with being an asshole?

“Come on, Sephiroth,” he says, sadistic glee curling around his words sleepily. “Let’s see how much you can take.” Still gripping beneath the head with one hand, he abuses the glistening tip, swiping three fingers back and forth across the slit. Sephiroth makes the most _tortured_ noise, and Cloud looks up. The sight that meets him is a heaving chest, bitten lips from trying to remain silent, and _beautiful_ , _unfocused eyes_.

His hand works faster, and Sephiroth chokes on a whimper, one hand gripping Cloud’s thigh and the other scrabbling at the ground. Cloud feels his heart clench, unable to tear his gaze from the angelic visage.

Sephiroth shakes his head. “Cloud, _stop_. That’s _enough_.” But Cloud doesn’t stop. He just grips harder and keeps going. Sephiroth sobs, and if Cloud hadn’t already cum, he thinks he could from this alone.

He leans forward to lick along the bottom of Sephiroth’s neck. “Come on… you’re doing so good… Sephiroth…” Not a second after the last of his words passes his lips, the cock beneath his ministrations releases a stream of clear liquid—short, breathy noises drifting from Sephiroth’s mouth. Cloud stares in awe, glancing up to see his expression. His head is turned down and to the side, color spreading across his face. Cloud blinks. He doesn’t remember ever seeing Sephiroth so… _human_. Tangible—accessible.

He reaches a hand up, stopping midway to reach back and rub his hand against his shirt before continuing. He turns Sephiroth’s head toward him, but he won’t meet his eyes. “Hey…” Cloud says softly. “It’s okay… you’re okay.” Something tugs in his chest, and he has a sudden urge to cradle the man who is twice his size. He slides his hands slowly into Sephiroth’s hair, leaning in even slower to press his head to the other man’s. His fingers scratch at Sephiroth’s nape, and he feels him shudder after a moment.

Finally, Sephiroth lifts his eyes to meet his gaze, emotions bared and vulnerable. Cloud doesn’t say anything, doesn’t do anything—just continues to scratch at his nape and hold him close.

Sephiroth releases a shuddering breath, arms coming up to cautiously wrap around Cloud’s waist and pull him in. He feels the power thrumming throughout those limbs, feels it in the way Sephiroth clutches around him.

They don’t say anything, but Sephiroth eventually tucks them both back into their pants before wrapping his arms around his waist once more. Cloud wonders how they’re going to end this. Will they pretend it never happened? Will Sephiroth disappear and leave Cloud thinking it was all just a fever dream? His heart clenches and he finds himself hoping that won’t happen. And so, for now, they both just cling to each other wordlessly, each one silently hoping the other will never vanish from their view.

**Author's Note:**

> woo *pops champagne bottle or something* my first fic on here and technically my first fic in general
> 
> So this came about bc I couldn't stop thinking about Sephiroth squirting, but then,,, it was such a small part of the fic lmaooo
> 
> I blame the sad songs I was listening to while writing for the pining


End file.
